


A charming midsummer evening

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a disaster gay, Dancing, Don't copy on another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Summer 1899, Too much fluff, girls thirsting over Gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: Godric’s Hollow’s annual summer dance is fast approaching and Albus wants to avoid it at all costs by making up excuses like he usually does every year.Until he overhears a group of girls saying they all want to get their hands on one Gellert Grindelwald during the said event that is…





	1. Of cackling girls and firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this little two-parts can either be considered canon and/or could be in the same universe as the Domestic bliss for the gayer good series ( it's up to you) :D
> 
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

 On this beautiful sunny day of early July 1899, it seemed all the young girls from Godric’s Hollow were massed together in front of the general store.

The group was animatedly talking, when Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore, who were out to do their groceries, overheard some very interesting things.

Or at least, those were of interest to Albus…     

‟Do you think Ms. Bagshot’s great-nephew is going to be there?” one of the cackling girls eagerly asked to the others.

‟ _Oh, he looks so handsome_!” chimed in another, Mary McGarthy. ‟ I hope he is going to ask me for a dance.”

‟ _Well,_ my mother says that-” began Kitty Hawthorne, a plump little blonde, when Aberforth, who had already heard enough at that point, rudely cut her off.

It did seem that what Mrs. Hawthorne had to say about Gellert Grindelwald would remain a mystery for now…

‟Girls, I hope you aren’t really dreaming of dancing with that idiotic foreigner,”  Aberforth said as he flashed them all a confident smile. ‟I will dance with every single one of you if this is what it takes to keep you all away from that git.”

Mary sighed out loud, while Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. ‟Aberforth Dumbledore, I would need to be very desperate to agree to dance with you instead of with him. ”

Aberforth shut his mouth and didn’t seem too happy about this.

Most of the girls snickered at Mary’s reply, while Claudia flushed slightly and turned her attention toward Albus, who had remained silent as of now.

It was a well-known fact around the village and it’s surroundings that Claudia Nott had a crush on Albus.

Truth be told, the only person who probably was unaware of it at that point was Albus himself.

‟What about you, _Albus_? Are you going to come to the dance too or will you stay back home to study and read like you usually do?”

Kitty snorted some more upon hearing Claudia’s question. Didn’t she already know that Albus Dumbledore was a desperate case?

 _Wait_ , scratch that: both Dumbledore boys were desperate cases.

Of course, Albus had no intentions of dancing with Claudia.

Or, as a matter of fact, with any of these girls. He had two left feet and the coordination of a wood board. Dancing with him could only result in a disaster.

Plus, he had come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t attracted to girls, which was a non-negligible detail.

‟Now that you mention it, Claudia, I do have an article to finish. Alas, I’m afraid I will have to stay home.”

He was hoping the finality of his tone would put an end to this awkward conversation. Plus, if it wasn't enough in itself, Aberforth was still fuming in the background and seemed eager to get back home to feed his goats.

The girls all looked at each other and Kitty coughed politely.  ‟Between writing an article and attending the summer dance, the choice effectively sounds very obvious…”

They all began to cackle once more as both Dumbledore brothers eagerly walked away from their little group.

Merlin, girls really were something else…

***

‟ _Me_? Going to a dance?” Gellert stared at his new best friend with an unreadable expression on his sharp features.

He and Albus were in Bathilda’s study and were searching for some obscure information about the Resurrection Stone, when the stupid summer dance and what he had overheard earlier today popped back into the redhead’s mind.

‟Yes, I know. ”Albus was about to reply how ridiculous the girls had been for wanting Gellert to show up at this stupid event in the first place, because surely the latter was above that type of mundane events, when Gellert cut him off.

‟Well, of course, I’ll go! ” Gellert smirked confidently before he jumped down from his chair and did a little twirl on the spot as Albus’ brain immediately stopped to function because of how graceful and hot his friend looked while doing so. ‟ We used to have tons of dances at Durmstrang.”

Albus blinked twice as his brain rebooted. ‟Well, the girls are going to be happy to see you there. They were all talking about how they would all love to dance with you,” he added as he stuffed two Bertie Botts’ every flavor beans in his mouth to somewhat keep his countenance and hide the fact that he wasn’t too pleased by his friend’s answer.

Mixing the Brussels sprout flavored one with the garbage flavored one truly was a horrific experience and a poor choice from his part.

But this wasn’t as horrific as imagining Gellert dancing with those stupid girls.

The latter was probably going to place his hand on their waist and would obviously hold them close to his warm body…

He might even smile at them or worse, what if he ended up kissing one?

Which was the worse scenario EVER and Albus cursed himself internally for thinking about it.

Falling in love with your new best friend really was a bad idea.

‟I’m sure they did. I mean who wouldn’t? Of course, you’ll come to the dance too.”Gellert added, oblivious to his friend’s inner turmoil.

The blonde sat back down on his chair next to Albus, picked a handful of Bertie Botts and unceremoniously shoved them all into his mouth.

His face didn’t even twitch at what probably was a disgusting mix and Albus stared at him with puzzlement as he started to ponder about his friend’s sanity.

Gellert winked at him and leaned against him (Albus’ heart probably stopped beating for a good 30 seconds because of it). ‟If you only knew all that has been into my mouth, you wouldn’t look quite shocked at me eating these candies like there is no tomorrow.”

Albus gulped loudly as Gellert leaned even closer to him and was about to ask what exactly the blonde was referring to, when Bathilda’s booming voice could clearly be heard from downstairs.

‟GELLERT GRINDELWALD, IF YOU DON’T COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH THE NEW BOTTLE OF OCCAMY SHAMPOO I’VE JUST BOUGHT, I WILL HEX YOU SO BAD, YOU’LL GROW BALD BEFORE YOU’VE EVEN TURNED 20 !”

‟Well, so much for obtaining locks of lustrous luminosity…” Gellert hastily muttered before he threw his friend an apologetic look and left the room to face his great-aunt’s wrath, which put an end to their weird conversation and forced Albus to think about the stupid dance once more.

***

During the next few days, Albus was torn between wanting to go to the dance to see exactly how things would turn out with the girls and maybe prevent them from touching _his_ Gellert (who really wasn’t his and probably would never be either, but one could dream even though it wasn’t too good to dwell too much on them, right?)  and wanting to stay at home and to lock himself up in his room with a few good books.

Two days before the event, he was reading a book on how to waltz and how to dance the two-step, which Gellert had told him was very popular back in Austria, when Ariana walked pass him in the kitchen and snorted out loud.

For his part, he wasn’t in a great mood since he was still trying to figure out why that stupid dance was called the two-step, when clearly there were more than two steps involved in it, which meant managing his younger sister really wasn’t in his plans for the day, thank you very much.

One had a limited amount of patience after all.

But, Ariana was in a good mood, it seemed. If Albus ignored her at first, when she giggled loudly for the fourth time in a row, he had no other choice but to put his book down and to glare at her.

She sat down next to him. ‟Albus, what exactly are you doing? You’ve been frowning, moving your feet and pulling weird faces since very early this morning. ”

Albus tried to look dignified even though he was pretty sure he looked like a mess right now.  ‟Ari, I’m trying to learn some dance moves.”

‟Are you really going to go to the summer dance then?” She flashed him a kind smile. ‟Aberforth wants me to cut his hair for it. ”

He shrugged as he placed his book down on the kitchen table. ‟I’ve not decided if I am going to go yet.”

‟I’m sure Claudia Nott would be happy to see you there.” Ariana picked the book and flipped through it. ‟Will you dance with her?”

‟Of course not,” he replied way too quickly.

‟Are you going to dance with your friend Gellert, then? He told me was going to go and would gladly dance the night away.”

Albus blushed slightly at her question and avoided her stare. ‟Ariana, you shouldn’t ask about such ridiculous things.  Men don’t dance together.”

‟Said who?” she had a knowing look on her face as she walked up to him, bowed and took his hand to lead him in the middle of their kitchen.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but took her hand and followed her lead anyway. ‟What exactly do you think you are doing? ”

Ariana smiled sweetly at her older brother. ‟I’m going to teach you how to dance.”

‟And since when have you become a dance expert, young lady?”

‟Albus, my dear brother, please stay focused on what we are doing and don’t stomp on my feet too much.”

***

Sadly, Saturday finally rolled by, which meant the dance was upon them.

After struggling for a few hours to decide on what he should wear for the night, Albus finally decided to wear a decently colored outfit for once, but picked two mismatching socks to make up for it’s plainness.

As he got downstairs, he realized Aberforth seemed to have used some Sleekeazy lotion in his hair, had taken a bath and had dressed somewhat nicely for the occasion too.

It seemed his young brother really was seriously looking for a lady friend.

Ariana proudly watched them leave the house like a Mother goose, snorting out loud as she closed the front door behind them.

As soon as the brothers had arrived to the dance’s location (a room that was located in the basement of a muggle church), they were surprised by the amount of people who had actually showed up to the event.

There were at least fifteen young girls and boys in there, which meant youths from other villages had decided to show up too.

As soon as she had spotted Albus, Claudia had eyed him with so much intensity, he was sure his clothes were about to burst into flames.

She surely was hoping he would ask her out for a dance, and he quickly sat down at the back of the room, close to a sleeping old man, to avoid her as much as possible.

Of course, Gellert was already in the middle of the floor and looked incredibly handsome as he danced with his great-aunt for a while and then with Kitty Hawthorne, whose mother was already telling everyone that her daughter and Gellert were already practically engaged at this point.

Albus was internally brooding and was very happy he was so good at hiding his emotions as he looked at all the happy couples dancing on the floor.

His brother was trying to get Mary McGarthy to dance with him, but he so far didn’t have such luck.

After a few more dances, Gellert finally walked up to him with a glass filled to the brim with an amber liquid in each hand.

Let it be said for Albus’ defense that the latter was slightly sweaty and had rosy cheeks, which was way too overwhelming to look at and have any coherent thoughts at the same time.

‟Why aren’t you dancing?” Gellert handed his friend one of the two glasses. ‟It’s Blishen’s firewhisky. Tante Hilda sneaked some in here. There’s butterbeer too, if you prefer. I wasn’t sure if you were one to drink alcoholic beverages in the first place.”

‟Of course I do. I drink firewhisky all the time.” Albus quickly lied.

Truth be told, he didn’t. But he was 17, and an adult, so he grabbed the glass and downed the drink in one go, pulling a face as it burned its way down his digestive system.

Gellert flashed him a smile and handed him the second glass.

He took a gulp and that thing seemed even stronger and nastier the second time around, but he finished it anyway because he was a man and an adult and Gellert was looking at him.

After a few agonizing seconds where he thought his stomach had really burned down, Gellert grabbed him by the hand, pulled him up, placed his other hand on his waist and lead him on to the dance floor without further ado.


	2. Of pounding headaches and warm kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

‟Gellert, why exactly did you place your hand on my waist?”

‟Well, I wouldn’t mind placing it on your arse, but I’m pretty sure it would cause a commotion.”

‟What?” Albus frowned because he surely had misheard what his friend had just said. The burning feeling he had felt in the pit of his stomach had subsided by now, but it had been replaced by a weird fuzzy feeling in his whole body instead.

Was he drunk?

He clearly had overdone it. That was it.

That’s what happened when one was an idiot and drank anything his crush handed him.

‟What?” Gellert retorted back, a mischievous grin on his face as he literally swept Albus off his feet.

People were staring at them from all around the room, but it seemed it wasn’t that uncommon to have two good friends dance together at this particular kind of event.

Kitty Hawthorne seemed to find the scene amusing and Aberforth, who was still talking (or at least was trying to) to Mary McGarthy, rolled his eyes at them, but that was about it.

After all, at this point, he was used to his older brother’s eccentricities.

If one dance was fine, then a second one would be alright too, Albus guessed, as Gellert didn’t let him go when a new song began.

Of course, the redhead stomped on Gellert’s feet a few times, but the latter didn’t seem to mind it too much (either he was good at hiding it or his tolerance level to pain was fairly high).

It had been a lucky thing Ariana had spent some time showing her older brother some of the basic steps, otherwise it would have been a complete disaster.

The fact Gellert was leading him helped a bit too.

Because how was one supposed to concentrate on anything when its best friend…Wait, its best friend AND actual crush, was holding them so tightly?

Gellert’s hand was very warm on his waist.

Albus could feel the heat spread through his clothes, and he was pretty sure this had nothing to do with the firewhisky this time around.

When a third song began and Gellert just pulled him closer, Albus was feeling as giddy as the heroine of the romance novels he loved to read so much.

The fact his handsome friend was staring at him intently wasn’t helping the redhead to calm down either or to focus on anything at all.

Bathilda was cheering them on, in the background, while she sneakily poured some alcohol into the various non-alcoholic drinks that were placed on the buffet table.

After their fourth dance, Gellert bowed and winked at Albus, as he let the other man go. ‟I think we should stop for now, otherwise people are going to gossip. Plus, I think I should supervise my great-aunt for a while before she ends up getting into trouble.”

Albus simply nodded, feeling stupid and still searching for something brilliant to say, but his brain was even foggier by now.

He somehow managed to get back to his spot next to the old man who was still sleeping at the back of the room and soon realized Aberforth was frowning at him with disapproval from the opposite direction.

In fact, the latter was frowning so much, he seemed to have a unibrow at this point.

Way to make himself more attractive!

Mrs. Hawthorne was glancing at him with hate too. If a stare could kill, Albus would probably be dead by now.

‟Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” sourly asked a voice that startled him.

The redhead turned around just to be faced with Kitty Hawthorne,  who was holding a glass of butterbeer and seemed to be feeling as murderous as her mother.

Albus' cheeks turned red at the invective. Had he done something he shouldn’t have in front of everyone? ‟Why should I?”

‟You’ve just broken poor Claudia’s heart. ”

Albus shrugged at the blonde, before he looked around the room and spotted Claudia at once. She was ugly crying in a corner, while two other girls were trying to comfort her.

Merlin, had he been the one causing her such pain? Gellert really was more popular than he had thought so in the first place…

Kitty wasn’t done with him though, as she cornered him against the buffet table. ‟Don’t you know it’s rude to steal one’s dance partner?”

‟I didn’t steal anyone,” Albus quickly replied as he grabbed another glass of firewhisky and slowly drank it to give himself some courage.

If he had been slightly tipsy up to now, he was now officially drunk, which was going to be too bad for Kitty Hawthorne, really.

‟He’s mine,” she hissed as the sleeping old man behind them let out a particularly loud snore.

Albus quirked an eyebrow at her. ‟Well, I didn’t know he belonged to you in the first place.”

‟Excuse-me Dumbledore, but he danced with me twice.”

‟Yes and he danced four times with me,” he snarled back as Kitty stared at him with even more loathing.

With as much dignity as he could muster at this point, Albus quickly stumbled out of the room before he said some more stupid stuff or ended up being stuck in a girl fight over Gellert.

At this rate, he would probably out himself to the whole village before 10 o’clock.

Plus, the cold air would probably help him to recover his wit.

Getting into a full out fight with Kitty wasn’t a great idea anyway. After all, Gellert belonged to no one, and certainly not to him.

He was contemplating the stars, without being able to pinpoint any constellations at all, which was a shame, really, and was very telling of his present state, when Gellert, who looked sweatier and thus even hotter than before, walked up to him.

‟You had the best of ideas by going outside. I’m feeling so hot right now, I’m about to melt.”

‟It’s true you do look hot,”  Albus replied without thinking. ‟Of course I am not talking about your look, if you were wondering. Not that you don’t look hot, because you do. I mean no.” Oh Merlin, he should really just shut up already before he embarrassed himself even more ‟The weather is nice, right?”

‟Yes, the weather is nice,” Gellert had a smug look on his face as he sat down next to him ‟But do you know what is even nicer?”

‟Kitty Hawthorne?” Albus replied, full of spite.

Gellert snorted out loud. ‟No, the fact that I’m now convinced you wouldn’t mind me putting my lips to yours.” With that being said, the blonde leaned toward him and it was as if someone had messed with a time-turner and everything went slow for a moment.

Albus’ heart was fluttering in his chest as he began to panic. He had been dreaming about being kissed by Gellert since the first day the two had met, but what if he wasn’t good at it?

It was in that fleeting moment that he fully regretted not having tried to kiss Clarissa Abbot behind the Greenhouse number 2, as she had asked him to last semester.

He was such an idiot.

His brain was still struggling to focus on anything as Gellert finally closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him so lightly on the mouth, it felt as though a butterfly had just brushed its wings against his lips.

As Gellert pulled back, Albus kept  his eyes closed, unsure if he was too drunk, hallucinating things or if he was sleeping at this point.‟Am I dreaming?”

‟I believe I am very real, but I could still kiss you one more time just to check if it will wake you up,” Gellert smugly replied, as this time around he pressed his lips more strongly on Albus’, who responded more eagerly to the kiss.

In some ways, this too was like a dance, with one of them taking the lead and the other following, but Albus felt slightly more competent by now, as his hands moved to tangle into Gellert’s curls and the latter pulled him closer to his (very warm) chest.

 _Sorry Kitty! No offense, but it seems Gellert really is mine now,_ was the last somewhat coherent thought the redhead had for a while as Gellert kissed him into oblivion.

***

The morning after the dance, Albus had a pounding headache, due to the fact that he had absolutely no tolerance to alcohol and because he hadn’t slept a wink. 

How was one supposed to sleep when they had been thoroughly snogged by Gellert Grindelwald prior to going to bed anyway?

The silly little grin he had plastered on his face was very telling too, as he dreamily sighed out loud and pushed his food around his plate.

The French had a saying that meant that one could live on love and fresh water only, and by now, Albus was pretty sure he would be able to subside on Gellert’s kisses alone for at least half of his lifetime.

Ariana had a knowing smile on her face as she poured some maple syrup on her pancakes and glanced at her other brother, Aberforth, who seemed to be in a good mood too.

He, after all, had managed to receive a kiss on the cheek from Mary McGarthy, which was way more than he could have hoped for in the first place.

Maybe next time she would let him kiss her on the mouth and he too would be able to brag about it at Hogwarts, like the other Gryffindor boys of his age did...

Ariana sniggered some more as both boys, still blissfully lost in their thoughts, poured some syrup on the table instead of on their pancakes.

It had been a good thing that those two idiots had decided to go to the summer dance after all.

Maybe next year it would be her turn to find love at the event…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always make my day :D


End file.
